


When Heroes Fall

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Heroes [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: The World did not die with a whimper. The World did not pass into silence quietly.Instead, it died with a deafening roar.





	

Kara screamed.

It was a loud, piercing, scream. It rose out of her throat and burst from her lips as a thunderous racket. It erupted from her chest on the back of her beloved’s last breath.

Kara clutched Alexandra Danvers’s battered and broken body to her chest, cradling the older woman’s lifeless form, as her heart-breaking lament resonated throughout National City. She pressed her mouth to the cool curve of Alex’s cheek, and smeared the woman’s blood across her own skin. Kara dragged her fingers through the wet mat of Alex’s hair, smoothing the strands away from the woman’s face, to look down at her slackened expression. 

Kara lowered Alex’s body to the ground reverently before she dipped her head to steal one last kiss from Alex’s cooling mouth.

Then, Supergirl stood.

She straightened her spine, squared her shoulders, and turned her head to face the _Monsters_ who had taken Alexandra Danvers’s life.

There were no platitudes for Alex’s killers. There were no offers of mercy, of kindness, of compassion. There were no offers of surrender.

Instead, Supergirl became death itself.

She did not _beat_ the men into submission. She did not _pound_ them into unconsciousness. No, instead, she _tore_ them apart.

Supergirl unleashed the powers that had National City worshipping at her feet to tear each man apart. She became a God unto Herself, and chose when and how to deliver Justice.

Heroes do not only Fall when they die. Sometimes, they fall when they have nothing left to protect. Sometimes they fall when there’s no one left to hold them back.

When Heroes fall, the world falls with them.


End file.
